sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
Sif100
Episode 1- A new alphatrix part 1 Episode 2- A new alphatrix part 2 Episode 3- A new alphatrix part 3 Episode 4- Dr Viktor returns Episode 5- Stuck in the null void Episode 6- The Job Episode 7- Visitor From Coleop Terra Episode 8- Zs'Skayr Unleashed Episode 9- No more secrets Episode 10- My brother Episode 11- Alpha Training Episode 12- Its in the Music Episode 13- Late as Usual Episode 14- Its just a dream world Episode 15- the key Episode 16- Haywire Episode 17- The trap Episode 18- Mayson's help Episode 19- The perfect girlfriend Episode 20- The other Sif Season 2 _________________________________________________________________________ Episode 21- The begging of the end (Alternate timeline) Episode 22- The switch Episode 23- Truth or Dare Episode 24- Agent knight Episode 25- Revenge Episode 26- Kevin returns Episode 27- Like father Like son Episode 28- Ultra aliens part 1 Episode 29- Ultra aliens part 2 Episode 30- Alphamatrix Episode 31- Sif 10 Returns Episode 32- Science project Episode 33- Ultimate Rath Episode 34- Rules are rules Episode 35- Meet rex (Alternate timeline) Episode 36- Try not to laugh Episode 37- Electro Episode 38- Kif 100 (Alternate timeline) Episode 39- ULTRA ALIEN X Episode 40- The Ultra Power pt 1 Episode 41- The Ultra Power pt 2 Episode 42- Back in time Season 3 ___________________________________________________________________________ Episode 43- Sif 100,00 (Alternate timeline sorta) Episode 44- Egg's Episode 45- Messing with me Episode 46- Clue's Episode 47- The cave Episode 48- Behind all this Episode 49- Sif as a friend Episode 50- Bff Episode 51- Chelsea-Eunice Episode 52- Another dimension Episode 53- The ultimate test Episode 54- Negative Fis Episode 55- Kevin 11,000 Episode 56- Capture the flag Episode 57- Future Unknown (Alternate timeline) Episode 58- To the rescue Episode 59- Dr.Animo's Creature's (Alternate timeline) Episode 60- Hated Episode 61- Potis Altiare 2 Episode 62- A real hero Episode 63- Infral X's return Episode 64-Demoted Episode 64- The Pyronite's Return Episode 65- Victory Is everything part 1 Episode 66- Death Is everything (part 2) Episode 67- Bradly the hero (Alternate timeline) Episode 68- Winning Is everything (part 3) Episode 69- End of every story part 1 Episode 70- End of every story part 2 (Alternate timeline) (Not a real ending) Secret Episode's (4) Doctor Alpha (Coming Soon) Fan girl (Coming Soon) The Real Ending (Coming soon) Old man Sif (Alternate timeline) (Coming soon) ---- Sif: Why the heck are we in the mall Bradly: Don't you want a girlfriend to go with the alpha Sif:No Bradly: Look at all these girls i swear your gonna fall in love someday Sif See's a girl Sif: Whoa who is she Bradly: Shes new Sif: Whats her name Bradly: Chelsea Bradly: She is a osmsian / anodite Sif: How'd know Bradly: Long story bro Meanwhile Dr Viktor: I'm back and better then ever Dr Viktor: Well i can control my self again im gonna get Zs'Scayr back if its the last thing i do Meanwhile Sif: Hi chelsea i heard you were new here Chelsea: Yeah nice to meet you Sif: I heard you were a osmosian / anodite Chelsea: Whatever Sif: Wait i'm also an alien Chelsea: So Sif: Watch Slaps alphatrix Fasttrack: FASTTRACK!!! Chelsea: A Citrakayah Fasttrack: Yeah i guess Chelsea: Cya Slaps alphatrix Four arms: I'm now a tetramand Chelsea: I know its the alphatrix Four arms: Oh Meanwhile Dr Viktor: I better start on making a... wait a second the alpha is on earth here but who is wearing it Dr Viktor: I'm going out Meanwhile Sif: Bradly i tryed chelsea still hates me Bradly: Well dont give up there are millions of girls out there Sif See's dr viktor Sif: Whoa look at this guy Bradly: He might be one of those aliens go fight him Sif: i'l just Go up to him Sif goes to dr viktor Dr Viktor: is that the alphatrix Sif: Maybe Dr viktor and sif teleport into dr viktor's lab Sif: Now what Dr Viktor: Go to this machine Sif: Why Dr Viktor: Give me the alphatrix Sif: Aha knew you were one of those aliens who cares about the alphatrix Dr Viktor: Give or Die Sif: Why dont i just go alien (Slaps alphatrix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QAwK14hL3k Chromastone: CHROMASTONE!!! Chromastone: I wanted rath but chromastone is good too (Chromastone shoots energy beams at dr viktor) Dr Viktor: Now my turn (Dr viktor shocks Chromastone) Chromastone: thanks for the energy (Chromastone shoots Energy beams at Dr Viktor) (Dr Viktor falls) Dr Viktor: Ugh Chromastone: Yeah thats right now to destroy this Machine (Slaps alphatrix) Stone Pillar: STONE PILLAR!!! (Dr Viktor grabs Stone pillars shoulder) (Dr Viktor punches Stone pillar) Stone Pillar: AHHH THE OTHER SIDE OF MY HEAD IS MISSING AHHHHH!!!!!! (Stone pillars head regrows) Stone Pillar: Awesome (Stone pillar takes dr viktor to the machine) Stone Pillar: Now lets see what this machine does (Turns on machine) Dr Viktor: AHHH AHHH MAKE IT STOP I'L GET REVENGE SOMEDAY AHHHH (Dr Viktor's arm cuts off) (Stone Pillar changes back) Sif: Whoa that could have been me Sif: And dr viktor looks armless (Finds Null Void Projector) Sif: Dr viktor are you ready (Aims at Dr viktor) Plumber: Wait dont shoot Sif: Why Plumber: Because you cant just send an alien to the null void Sif: Yes i can Plumber 2: let us just take him to jail (Dr viktor wakes up) Dr Viktor: IM GONNA DESTROY YOU ALL (Suddenly chelsea comes) Chelsea: Need a helping hand (Chelsea shoots mana at dr viktor) (Dr Viktor falls) (Chelsea absorbs Metal) Sif: Okay chelsea enough Plumber 3: We'l take it from here Sif: So i was thinking wanna join my team Chelsea: Well i have powers and i gotta use them to fight crime i'l think about joining your team Sif: Cool Mayson: You will never catch me alive Sif: That weapon your holding its.... (Chelsea absorbs metal) (Chelsea jumps on Mayson) (Mayson fall's) Sif: I guess you learned your lesson Mayson: Ugh Sif: So the plumbers told us there is a machine in the null void Chelsea: I'm not going in Sif: Why not Chelsea: Because Sif: We have to go Chelsea: I was born in the Null void that's how i got my powers Sif: Whoa Chelsea: My mom and dad died trying to escape i live with my brother and sister and cousin Sif: Sorry to hear that (Chelsea cry's) Sif: Are you crying Chelsea: No (Chelsea walks away) Sif: Guess im going alone Meanwhile... Plumber: You ready Sif: I'm always ready (Plumber shoots Null void projector at sif) Sif: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Meanwhile..... Chelsea: Okay your a strong girl i can handle this (Door bell rings) (Chelsea opens door) Chelsea: Hey bradly Bradly: Hey where's sif Chelsea: The null void Bradly: WHAT?!?! Chelsea: Oh don't worry he's on a mission there Bradly: Oh Bradly: Well i know this plumber right and he gave me this computer its can also find people aliens animals and stuff like that you just type a person's full name on there and..... Chelsea: Cool lets try it Meanwhile.... (Sif wakes up) Sif: Where am i Sif: Oh the null void forgot (contacts plumbers) Sif: Guys what am i looking for Plumbers: Its something we never seen before Sif: Well how can find it when i don't even know what it looks like Plumbers: The only thing we do know is that its colored black and white and its big Sif: Um okay Sif: I'l tell you when i find anything sif out Plumber1: Do you think he'l find it Plumber2: Maybe (Null void portal closes) Plumber3: NO! Plumber2: It ran out of energy Plumber4: Well were the plumbers we could do anything Plumber2: Yeah Plumber1: Then lets fix it (1 Hour later) Bradly: Is sif done with his mission yet Chelsea: Ask your computer Bradly: I'm not sure if it works like that (Computer ring's) Chelsea: Answer it (Bradly pushes button) Bradly: Oh hey Plumber Nuke thanks again for the computer Nuke: You can just call me Nuke and no problem but we got bigger problems your friend Sif is stuck in the null void and we need chelsea's help but you can come with us Bradly: Chelsea teleport us there Chelsea: That just take's the energy off of me Bradly: Do it for sif he needs us Chelsea: Your right and i kinda think he's cute please don't tell him Bradly: I wont now teleport us Chelsea: Ruini Vac (Chelsea and Bradly teleport away) Meanwhile... Sif: Remember big white and black machine (Sif runs into a tetramand) Tetramand: Hey watch where your going Sif: Sorry Tetramand: Here in the null void there are no sorry's we fight Sif: I don't wanna fight you Tetramand: Scared cause if you are you die Sif: Girrrrr (Slaps alphatrix) Big chill: BIG CHILL!!! Big chill: I wanted four arms (Tetramand punches and kicks Big chill) Tetramand: You are the weakest Necrofriggian then any other Necrofriggian here (Big chill freezes Tetramand) Big chill: Says you (Tetramand Breaks ice) Tetramand: Do you know how strong i am you weak Necrofriggian Big chill: This could take a while Meanwhile... Bradly: I got my super computer should we use it Chelsea: how does it work again Bradly: Type a persons full name Chelsea: Then type (Typing) Computer: 17 Results found Chelsea: Hmmm let me try (Types) Computer: 1 Result found Bradly: How'd you do that Chelsea: Ever though of typing his middle name Bradly: Oh Bradly: Lets track him down (Pushes Button) Computer: Walk Straight Chelsea: You sure this thing works Bradly: Don't worry how do you think i got to your house Meanwhile..... Tetramand: You can't hide from me forever you know Big chill: You asked for this (Slaps Alphatrix) Ultimate big chill: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!!!! (Ultimate Big chill freezes the Tetramand) Tetramand: Hel..p Ultimate big chill: Where are you even going Tetramand: No... of..You..r..Buisness Ultimate big chill: If you tell me i will set you free Tetramand: I d.o no.... Belie...you Ultimate big chill: Fine stay that way forever you'l be frozen nobody will help you Tetramand: I...Going......to.....bla..ck.....and.......whit.. Ultimate big chill: Your going to black and white what does that even mean Tetramand..... you....tol....me....tha... Ultimate big chill: I know what i said (Slaps alphatrix) Heatblast: HEATBLAST!!! (Heatblast melt's ice) Tetramand: My name is kyer (Transforms back to human) Sif: Hi there kyer so your looking for black and white Kyer: Yes he's building this machine that will make everybody here his slaves and turn everything black and white Sif: Why black and white Kyer: Here's the story (40 minutes later) Chelsea: Bradly are you sure the computer works Bradly: Yes Computer: You are here Chelsea: I don't see a thing Bradly: Look down Chelsea: Oh Bradly: Hey sif dude were here Kyer: And thats the story Sif: Hey guys come here Bradly: WHAT Sif: I SAID COME HERE Bradly: WHAT Sif: JUST COME HERE (Chelsea see's a robot) Chelsea: Brad you may wanna take a look at this Bradly: What (Bradly See's two more robots) Bradly: Uh oh Sif: Kyer lets help them (Slaps alphatrix) Silver Jaws: SILVER JAWS!!! Silver Jaws: This is new Silver Jaws: Hang on kyer (Silver jaws fly's up) Silver Jaws: Okay guys kyer you defend Bradly chelsea you help me fight these robots Kyer: Who's bradly Chelsea: The guy with the 3d glasses Kyer: Oh Silver Jaws: Lets go (Silver Jaws carry's a robot and throws it at another robot) (Robots explode) Silver Jaws: Epic Sif: Can't wait to see the concert Chelsea: I hate concerts Sif: Then you'l love Regular Band Chelsea: A regular band Sif No the band is called regular band Chelsea: Stupid name for a band Sif: You know nothing Chelsea: Fine ill come but just to prove to you the Band sucks (1 hour later) (At ticket stand) Can i have 3 tickets to see Regular band Lady: Sorry sold out Sif: AW COME ON Chelsea: Let me handle this Chelsea: Any other tickets Lady: There are the VIP Seats Chelsea: How much Lady: 520$ Chelsea: Alright let go Chelsea: Sif lets go see a movie Sif: I'm getting those tickets Sif: Miss ticket stand lady... Chelsea: Did you just say that Sif: Are all three tickets 520$ Lady: Yes Sif: I'm getting that money Meanwhile at plumber base... (Roaring sounds) Plumber: WE HAVE AN ALIEN ESCAPE I REPEAT WE HAVE AN ALIEN ESCAPE Plumber2: GRAB YOUR BLASTERS (Plumbers shooting) (Alien Screams) (Alien Teleports) Plumber3: Did he just teleport Plumber4: I guess Plumber5: Only one hero can stop this mess Plumber6: SIF HUNDERSON Plumber7: Call him we need backup (Meanwhile at Bradly's house) Sif: I need the money Chelsea: Then get a job Sif: Good idea Bradly: Dude we have to see Regular Band Sif: Ill do whatever it takes (Sif drives to town) (Sif see's Help wanted signs) Sif: This might be a little hard (Music) (Sif see's a store with Help wanted sign) (Manager takes the sign off) Sif ugh (Sif see's another sign) (Manager Takes off sign) Sif: Aww no fair (Sif see's 2 more signs) (The 2 Managers takes both of the signs off at the same time) Sif: Darn (Sif runs to every store) (All the signs are taken off) Sif: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Sif see's one more shop) (Music ends) Meanwhile Escaped Alien: Now that i have returned i cam take over the world again but why am i on earth *E-Alien looks at Tv* News reporter: Welcome and today is Regular Band's birthday and they came here to celebrate News Reporter2: And tonight's story whats the secret i mean all these monsters i mean one even told us his name was Cannon bolt News Reporter: And what up with the thing on there chest's *E-Alien turns off tv* E-Alien: So there are aliens here too il catch them all and make them my slaves Meanwhile... Sif: Can i have the job Worker: Are you good at cooking Sif: Not exactly Woker: Driving Sif: Lets go with no Sif((N)): Sure glad i said No look at the car seats Worker: Well your on Back way duty Sif: Whats that Worker: Well you clean and set up box's in the back room Sif: How much do i get Worker: 20 dollars every 2 hours Sif: Can i have an extra duty and work overnight Worker: Yes and you can work on the computers taking orders from there Sif: Done Worker: NOW GET BACK TO WORK (Sif goes in the back room) (Sif see's a lot of box's) Sif: This might take a while (11 Hours later) Sif: Time to go home Worker: Where are you going Sif: Home i collected my 90$ Worker: Aren't you gonna work overnight Sif: Forgot..uhhhh okay il do it (Worker gets out and locks the door) Sif: WAIT IS THERE A KEY OR SOMETHING (Suddenly the alphatrix starts glowing) (Sif clicks the button) Plumbers: We need your help we got an Escaped alien but he's very dangerous he's from the future but way stronger Plumbers Out Sif: They need me but the doors are locked... Sif: Oh. Ghosty Sif: But work...Ughhhh Heroes first (Slaps Alphatrix) Ghostfreak: GHOSTFREAK!!! (Ghostfreak goes out) Meanwhile... E-Alien: Come out come out wherever you are E-Alien: ALIENS COME HERE I AM YOUR REAL MASTER (E-Alien see's ghostfreak) (E-Alien shoots Freeze rays at Ghostfreak) (Slaps Alphatrix) FlameKeeper: FLAMEKEEPER!!! FlameKeeper: So what's your name E-Alien: You can call me Frightmare (Frightmare shoots lasers at FlameKeeper) (FlameKeeper dodges) Frightmare: Wait weren't you just a Ectonurite FlameKeeper: Excuse me (FlameKeeper shoots flames) Frightmare: Nice hit FlameKeeper: Just getting started (the Worker see's them fight) Worker: Whoa Worker: DOES ANYBODY HAVE SOME POPCORN Frightmare: I will take over (Frightmare clicks the chest badge) (FlameKeeper Changes back) Frightmare: Your just a human (Frightmare gets his fist ready) Frightmare: Adios (Suddenly 2 plumbers arrive) Plumber: Prisoner 340 time to go Frightmare: MY NAME IS FRIGHTMARE (Plumber2 Shoots the Null void projector at Frightmare) Frightmare: I WI...BE BAAAAAAAAACK Sif: Thats the last of him Plumber2: Hi im Magister Tenk and thats Plumber Nuke Sif: I heard of you Nuke Worker: You Boy you are fired i slept half the time and you get to see the aliens also why weren't you at work and how did you get out Worker: I don't care your fired (Meanwhile at sif's house) Bradly: Where were you concert starts in an hour Sif: Sorry didn't get enough money Chelsea: I do Bradly: Would you give us some Chelsea: Sure (Meanwhile in concert) Sif: Cant wait (Bradly,Sif and Chelsea sleep through the hole concert) (Screen goes black) ---- (In Space) (At Coleop Terra) Oryctini King: EVERYBODY RUN Oryctini Queen: Should We send in the Spy (Forever Knights Shoot's there Giant Blasters at Coleop Terra) Oryctini: AHHHHHH (Suddenly a girl Oryctini jumps into the space ship) Oryctini King: You are our only hope bring back our stone from Pyros and return here Girl Oryctini: Sir yes sir (Girl Oryctini Runs off) (Coleop Terra explodes) (Forever Knight Shoots his Blaster at the girl Oryctini ship) (Girl Oryctini Ship falls and lands on earth) Meanwhile... Sif: So what are we doing the football field Bradly: Training Sif: Hmph Hmph Sif: I'm Sif 100 i don't need training Bradly: Fine then lose the battle Sif: I.... (Suddenly a big explosion happens) Bradly: Wanna go check that out Sif: Race ya there (Girl Oryctini stands up) Girl Oryctini: Oww (Bradly and Sif arrive) Bradly and Sif: Whoaaaaaa coooool Girl Oryctini: Can you people help me Sif: YOU LITTLE EVIL ALIEN WONT FOOL ME THIS TIME (Slaps Alphatrix) SifMummy: The Mummy! Girl Oryctini: Wait What are you gonna do (SifMummy runs and punches the Girl Oryctini) (Girl Oryctini dodges) SifMummy: Nice moves Girl Oryctini: I don't want to hurt you (Slaps Alphatrix) Eatle: EATLE!!! (Eatle eats some rocks) (Eatle Shoots lasers at the Girl Oryctini) (Girl Oryctini Dodges) (Girl Oryctini Punches eatle's head and grabs his horn and pulls) (Slaps Alphatrix) Four Arms: FOUR ARMS!!! (Four arms punches the Girl Oryctini to the ground) (Girl Oryctini kicks Four arm's legs) (Four Arms trips and falls) (Transforms back) Girl Oryctini: Please i don't wanna hurt anyone i just wanna fix my ship Girl Oryctini: Unless Humans are angry all the time Sif: Leave before i go all To'kustar on you (Girl Oryctini see's the Alphatrix) Girl Oryctini: Is than the Ultimatetrix Sif: Actually its the Alphatrix and... Girl Oryctini: Your the chosen one Sif: Fine with me Girl Oryctini: Will you help me fix my ship so i could go to pyros Sif: Huh Girl Oryctini: Oh right pyros is a planet and in the center of that planet there is the stone that could save any planet out there Girl Oryctini: Well half of them like Coleop Terra and Aranhaschimmia or even Anur Pheatos Sif: Well we have a stone just like that on earth here Girl Oryctini: Hmm it might help fix my planet Girl Oryctini: Tell me where is it kid Sif: Its in the Old book of maps Girl Oryctini: My name is Rubia nice to meet you Sif: Nice to meet you too Meanwhile... Vulcanus: Hmm today is the day i go find the old stone because of the taydenite of course Vulcanus's Pickaxe men: We have found some others going after the stone Vulcanus: Its a race then Meanwhile... Sif: Okay Rubia the book is inside this building and the Megawhatts are the guards Rubia: How will you get in Sif: Easy (Slaps Alphatrix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuDAfwHROY0 Armodrillo: ARMODRILLO!!! Rubia: Or we can ask the Megawhatts to hand us the book the nice way Armodrillo: Wow never though of that Rubia: You stay here i will go inside (8 Minutes later) Rubia: Got the book Armodrillo: How Rubia: The nice way (Armodrillo changes back) Sif: Been a while Rubia: Huh Sif: Never mind Meanwhile... (At the Jungle) Sif: What are we doing here again Rubia: The book the stone Sif: Oh (Rubia and Sif see's Vulcanus) Rubia: A Detrovite Sif: You sure know a lot Rubia: What do you expect Sif: Well this Detro...thing is EVIL! Rubia: Well Detrovites do like Taydenite Rubia: Say does the stone have Taydenite Sif: Yeah Rubia: ARE YOU MAD! Sif: No Rubia: THAT THING IS JUST A MAP TO WHERE THE ORIGINAL STONE IS AND HOW TO GET TO IT Sif: Oh Vulcanus: See you on the other side MUAHAHAHA Sif: Look you said how to get to it like a secret door or something am i correct Rubia: Yes Sif: Then lets go get it Rubia: Alright (Suddenly The Pickaxe men arrive) (Slaps Alphatrix) Wildvine: WILDVINE!!! (Takes Bomb seeds from Back and throws it at the Pickaxe men) (Rubia eats some tree's and shoots lasers at the Pickaxe men) Meanwhile... Vulcanus: Now that were here we can take that stone and brake it (Vulcanus puts his hands in lava) Vulcanus: But first this (Vulcanus grabs the Stone) Stink fly: Stop right there Mister Rubia: Surrender its over Detrovite Vulcanus: How did you escape my minions Rubia: Get ready to feel some pain (Vulcanus Runs to Rubia and punches her) (Rubia Falls) (Vulcanus throws some Lava at the Alphatrix Chest badge) (Stink Fly changes back) Vulcanus: Now where was i Megawhatt: DONT TOUCH THAT BOOK Vulcanus: Wha (The Megawhatts Shock Vulcanus) (Vulcanus falls) Vulcanus: Hey thats no fair there are like 118 of you Megawhatt: Correction 180 of us Vulcanus: Ugh Sif: Where did you guys come from Megawhatt: Remember were the Book guardians but were also the Stone guards... Sif: Thats just perfect Pickaxe men: Agahhhh Rubia: Mind giving us a helping hand Megawhatt: No way get your own help (Megawhatts fly's away) (Slaps Alphatrix) Humongousaur: HUMONGOUSAUR!!! (Slaps Alphatrix) Ultimate Humongousaur: ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!!!! (Ult. Humoungousaur Battles the Pickaxe men) (Rubia Throws Lava at the Pickaxe men) Ult. Humongousaur: Thats the last of them (Ult.Humongousaur changes back) Megawhatt: Oh and by the way rub the plumbers got the stone and is ready to take you home Rubia: Well i guess ill be heading home now Sif: Nice meeting you Rubia (Plumber ship Arrives) Sif: Well here's the stone Rubia: I dont need it but thanks (Rubia Gets inside ship) Rubia: TILL NEXT TIME BYE (Plumber Ship flies off) (Slaps Alphatrix) Sifteleport: SIFTELEPORT (Teleports to the football field) (SifTeleport changes back) Bradly: Thats a new alien Sif: Yeah don't know how i got it Bradly: Now for training Sif: Fine (Screen goes black) ---- (Jetray Flies around the city) (jetray swooped down shot lazers out of his tail and cut the top of the bus off picked up kids and flew them to the safe area) Jetray: Hey its me Sif Hunderson A.K.A Sif 100 Jetray: Now here's the story (Jetray Flies up) Jetray: WOO HOO Jetray: YEAH (Jetray lands on a roof) (Jetray changes back) Sif: Now i want a taco (Later at a restaurant) Sif: That is some good taco Emily: So tell me why did you ask me out Sif: Uhhhh..Cause......Ummm Uhhhh..Because Emily: Huh Sif: Chelsea wont go out with me Emily: Oh so your using me great job loser Sif: Aw come on (Emily walks out crying) Sif: If only Chelsea were here (Sif calls Chelsea) (Chelsea wakes up and picks up the phone) (Chelsea Hangs up) Waiter: May i get you anything Sif: Some wings please Sif((N)): No matter what Chelsea is mine someday ill tell her the truth (Suddenly Phone rings) (Sif Answers) Sif: Hello Bradly: Hurry up i feel sleepy Sif: Go ahead and sleep Bradly: Hmh (Bradly hangs up) Sif: Can my life get any worse (Sif moves his hand fast) (Sif spills his juice on the Alphatrix) Alphatrix: Scaned DNA Alphatrix reboot Sif: Oh no oh no OH NO NO NO NO Sif: Please work Alphatrix: Access failed please try again Sif: Darn Sif: Well i guess i'm driving home (Sif goes outside) (Sif turns on his motorcycle) (Suddenly two thugs arrive and runs over the Motorcycle) Sif: Oh yeah (Slaps Alphatrix) Sif: SWAMPFIRE Sif: Huh why didn't i go alien Sif: Let me try again (Slaps Alphatrix) Sif: GOOP Sif: Aw come on Alphatrix: Alphatrix Reboot Error Alien Ghostfreak has been deleted Sif: Eh. The cops will catch em. (4 Hours later) (Sif Sleeps) (Alphatrix going weird) Zs'Skayr: I Goinz ou.... (Zs'Skayr Escapes the Alphatrix) Zs'Skayr: Trapped me inside for many years now lets see how you like it if i visit your dreams (Sif wakes up) Sif: GET BACK GHOST (Slaps Alphatrix) Sif: UPCHUCK Sif: AWW COME ON (Zs'Skayr shoots lasers at Sif) (Sif dodges) Sif: Wait why are you doing this who are you Zs'Skayr: Long time ago Ghasten phantasm....did something and then trapped me in to this stupid machine now i'm back for revenge Sif: You wouldn't hurt him would you Sif: WOULD YOU (Zs'Skayr laughs an evil laugh) Zs'Skayr: Thats the point Zs'Skayr: My name is Zs'Skayr people call me ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr Grabs sif) Zs'Skayr: Now i will destroy you first because you trapped me inside that stupid machine (Slaps Alphatrix) Four arms: FOUR ARMS (Four arms breaks the walls down and escapes) (Zs'Skayr follows) Zs'Skayr: I will cut you in half and destroy this machine you hold and... Four arms: Oh shut up you know you cant beat me (Zs'Skayr laughs evil) (Zs'Skayr shows his true self) Four arms: Thats new (Four arms transforms back) Sif: BRADLY!!! (Sif runs to Bradly's house) (Sif knocks on his door) Sif: BRADLY OPEN THIS DOOR (Bradly opens the door) (By accident Sif Knocks Bradly's face) Bradly: Ow Sif: Sorry Bradly: What do you want its 3 in the morning Sif: Bradly Zs'Skayr evil ghost gonna Kill me Bradly: Wha? (Zs'Skayr goes behind sif and smiles at Bradly) Bradly: G-g-g-g-gHOST Bradly: COME INSIDE MY HOUSE MAN (Sif and bradly go inside and locks the door) Sif and Bradly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Zs'Skayr jumps out infront of them) Bradly: AHHHHH (Zs'Skayr grabs them) Zs'Skayr: Ill kill you you both and you for wasting more time Bradly: You hungry because i'm thinking if i make you awesome food you get to leave Zs'Skayr: It better be good or ill kill you twice for wasting more of my time Sif and Bradly: Gulp (Bradly gets some fish out of the fridge) Sif: Aww the the best tasting fish in the universe (Bradly puts the fish on the table) Zs'Skayr: 1 problem Bradly: WHAT Zs'Skayr: I don't eat earth food Sif: Run to chelsea Bradly: Right (Slaps Alphatrix) Rath: RATH!!! Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN ZS'SKAYR NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS EXCEPT ME Rath: NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF RATH (Rath Punches Zs'Skayr) Rath: Wait why aren't you feeling anything Zs'Skayr: I'm a Ghost you idiot (Zs'Skayr shoots energy beams at rath) (Rath falls) (Rath transforms back) (Sif runs out the door) Meanwhile... Plumber1: Hey this new machine says an Ectonurite is on earth P. Nuke: Prisoner? M. Tenk: Maybe Meanwhile... (Zs'Skayr shoots energy beams at Chelsea's house) (Chelsea's house gets destroyed) Sif: Ah Sif: No (Sif goes and tries to find chelsea) (Chelsea stands up) Chelsea: WHY WAKE ME UP AND BLOW UP MY HOUSE Chelsea: Plus your lucky my Uncle isn't here Sif: How did you survive that Energy Blast Chelsea: As an Anodite i can sense things in my sleep so i woke up as fast as i could and made a shield (Zs'Skayr shoots Energy beams) (Chelsea uses her Mana and makes a shield) (Chelsea Absorbs Metal) Sif: You asked for this (Slaps Alphatrix) Nanomech: WAYBIG Nanomech: Waybig? This is way small (Nanomech fires his laser) Nanomech: How did i do that (Zs'Skayr dodges) (Zs'Skayr fires his energy beams) (Nanomech falls) (Slaps Alphatrix) Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO Echo Echo: Awwwwww Echo Echo: So chelsea whats the plan Chelsea: Find his weakness Echo Echo: Whats his Weakness Chelsea: Every plumber knows its Light -_- Chelsea: I GOT IT distract him Echo Echo: How Chelsea: You figure it out (Chelsea teleports away) (Slaps Alphatrix) Ultimate Echo echo: ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO Meanwhile... (Chelsea reading her spell book) Chelsea: Underwater breathing spell No Super speed spell No Teleporting spell No AHA Light Spell Meanwhile... (Echo echo using his sonic scream) (Chelsea teleports) Chelsea: COGOHILICHINE Zs'Skayr: AHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AH Zs'Skayr: The light it....BURNS AHH (Suddenly the Plumbers arrive) (Plumbers fire their blasters) Zs'Skayr: AHHHHHH (Zs'Skayr teleports away) P. Nuke: Did he just teleport away (Ult. Echo echo changes back) Sif: So chelsea whats gonna happen to your house Chelsea: Nothing i might buy a new house or live at yours or Bradly's Sif: Speaking of Brad....OH MY GOD BRADLY IS IN YOUR HOUSE AND HE'S DEAD Chelsea: No he's out with my Uncle to some place i don't care really Chelsea: Can i spend the night at your house Sif: Sure (Screen goes Black) ---- (Sif wakes up from bed) (Suddenly a girl breaks down the walls) Sif: HEY Girl: We have much more problems than breaking walls down Sif: What kind of problems Girl: A bounty hunter is out there and he's looking for you Sif: Ill give that guy a piece of my mind Sif: By the way what did you say your name was again Girl: Unitrix but you can call me Eunice Sif: Alright Sif: By the way how did you find me Eunice: This thing you call Television (Sif runs into the living room) (Sif Grabs the remote and turns on the tv) News Reporter: Are you saying Aliens are real News Reporter2: Yep and its all one man... News Reporter2: Sif Hunderson News Reporter: Are they Alien invasions News Reporter2: According to people Sif Hunderson has been saving them instead of attacking (Sif turns the Television off) Sif: Oh My god Sif: WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS Eunice: The Bounty Hunter Sif: Oh he's so on (Sif runs outside and gets in his motorcycle) Eunice: Wait you have to take me with you Sif: Why Eunice: He stole a weapon from Galvan Prime and a Map from Primus Sif: Does Azmuth know that Eunice: Try to keep it a secret Sif: Get in (Later in a Restaurant) (Sif opens the door and goes inside the restaurant) Sif: So who's the guy who told the world my secret (Eunice points at a guy) Eunice: Him (Sif walks up to the man) Sif: Hey why would you tell the world my secret Man: Hi i'm Alex Bernard Sif: I want you to answer me Alex: Do i know you Sif: Don't play dumb do you really want me to go alien Eunice: Pyronite you are under arrest for stolen property Sif: And for telling the world my secret Alex: I guess you haven't heard (Alex takes off his ID Mask) Alex: I'm the Bounty hunter Sif: So your names not Alex Bounty Hunter: Of course not you fool Sif: Oh okay (Sif Punches the Bounty Hunter) (The Bounty Hunter grabs his arm and twists it) Sif: Ow ow ow your twisting my arm and it Burns... Bouty Hunter: You idiot you cant hurt me (Slaps Alphatrix) Water Hazard: WATER HAZARD!!! (Water hazard shoots water at The Bounty Hunter) Bounty Hunter: What your gonna keep shooting me with Water (The Bounty hunter shoots flames at Water hazards head) (Water Hazard falls) (Eunice absorbs The Bounty hunter) (Eunice shoots Flames at the Bounty hunter) (The Bounty hunter dodges) (The Bounty hunter breaks the roof with a fireball and flies up) (Water Hazard transforms back) Sif: What happened Eunice: The Pyronite left Sif: Why do i have a headache (Meanwhile) Sif: I'm tired (Suddenly sif finds his house on fire) Sif: Oh my god (Sif see's the Bounty Hunter at the roof) (The Bounty Hunter flies away) (Sif Follows) (Slaps Alphatrix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syorqxSN8t8 Lodestar: LODESTAR!!! Bounty Hunter: What you gonna attack me to magnet Lodestar((N)): How do i control this thing (The Bounty Hunter jumps down and tries to rip Lodestars arm off) Lodestar: Ow (Slaps Alphatrix) Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR!!! Bounty Hunter: Why isn't this perfect Humungousaur: I don't wanna hurt you Leave now Bounty Hunter: I guess you haven't heard i'm the Bounty Hunter around these parts Humungousaur: Okay ---- (Theme Song) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPg7_1QQYrs) (6 years ago) (In Spaceship) Dr. Alpha: Do you have what i need Unknown: Yes (Unknown gives the Briefcase to Dr. Alpha) (Dr. Alpha Opens Briefcase) Dr. Alpha: This isn't what i need Unknown: I Know but it could help Dr. Alpha: This is Level 20 Technology you cant use that Unknwon: Well i don't have what your looking for Dr. Alpha: Fine Plug it in (Unknown Plugs USB type machine into the Alphatrix) (Music Starts to Play) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1fiJMQV8Mc) (Skip to 1:24) (Red Lights start to glow on the Alphatrix) Scientist: OH MY GOD IT WORKS Alphatrix: Alphatrix has been turned on Dr. Alpha: Success (6 Years Later) (Music Ends) (Thugs try to steal a Car) Big Chill: Oh No you don't (Big Chill freezes their legs) Thug 1: Darn it (Big Chill flies Away) (People Screaming) People: SIF SIF SIF WOOOOOOO GO SIF GO Sif((N)): Things are finally going my way after the Alphatrix